witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Self-deceived Witch is the 1st chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha Godspell meets a young girl in prison after he attempted to burn a city gate down for rejecting him passage. The girl reveals herself to be a witch and wreaks havoc on the local area but is stopped by Tasha who shows himself as a Witch Hunter and defeats the supporter of the witch. Summary Tasha Godspell is seen crying before a destroyed house with flames in the background. Aria Godspell is seen standing in the middle of the smoldering house, laughing while Tasha is wondering if he could have prevented this incident. Tasha is woken up from his dream by Halloween at the back of wheel barrow moving up a hill. He soon arrives at a city gate lined up with people murmuring to each other.The people lined up are inspected before being let into the city. When Tasha was being inspected, he stated he is an artist. The inspector exclaimed people like Tasha are forbidden from entering. In order to try to change the inspector's mind, Tasha reveals his puppet, Halloween, commenting on how it has such a high quality. The inspector hits Tasha on the head and tells him to "shut up" while shutting the gate. A vengeful Tasha attempts to burn them alive with a match but was arrested before he could try. Now inside a prison cell, Tasha meets East. East is next seen laughing at Tasha for his behavior. Tasha asks East why it is so hard to enter this city. East tells Tasha that the Witch Hunters are here and starts explaining about the current situation of the world and how there is a war with witches and the creation of the institution called the Witch Hunters. She also explains about the abnormal behavior of the current WHs at the city, Amos and his two brothers. East decides to punish Amos and his brothers and reveals she is a witch. She summons her (fake) supporter and orders it to turn the place into a wasteland. Amos and his brothers order East to stop, stating how they won't forgive her. East provokes them which caused them to charge at her supporter. East orders her supporter, who created a barrier made of earth. Amos smashes through the barrier but was too slow, East had already had enough time to cast a spell. With this spell, she created smaller versions of her supporter from the earth, which defeated Amos and his brothers easily. Tasha reveals himself as a WH and blackmails Amos into giving him a small castle. Tasha starts fighting East by ordering Halloween to attack East's supporter while it was attacking Tasha. Halloween manages to take one of them down with its swords. East casts a spell which creates an armor against Halloween's swords. All of East's supporters gang up on Tasha, which made him reveal his weapon of choice, Mana Gun Colt Custom. He starts firing his gun at the supporters which led to their defeat. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tasha Godspell #Aria Godspell #Mordred #East #Amos Fights and Events *Black Star Brothers (including Amos) vs. East and Golems (Started and Concluded) *Tasha Godspell and Halloween vs. East and Golems (Started and Concluded) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Weapons used *Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold (마탄총 콜트 커스텀 골드 Matanchong Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) *Mana Gun Beretta 92R *Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang) Category:Chapters